My Untouchable Silence
by Brenda Fernandes
Summary: --


**Título: **_My __Untouchable Silence_.

**Autora:** Brenda Fernandes.

**Classificação: **Livre.

**Categoria:** Slash/Drama (_Leve_).

**Sinopse: **--

**Disclaimer:** Eu não tenho ligação alguma com o Simple Plan, nem com a gravadora. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de fantasiar historinhas felizes com eles. Pierre e David não são namorados, nem homossexuais e se você for homofóbico vá ler um pouco sobre o assunto e abra a cabeça, preconceito não é tão mais legal assim. Essa é uma obra fictícia e altamente HB, então sente-se e relaxe meu caro, porque eles se amam você acreditando ou não.

Se quiser uma prova: /files/59623145/iloveyou.MOV.html

(O arquivo está em .mov, logo você precisará do QuickTime Player para assisti-lo. É só colocar esse nome seguido da palavra Download no Google, escolher o link que mais lhe agradar e pronto.)

--

**My Untouchable Silence**

A PIERRE&DAVID's romance.

Pierre entrou na sala ampla e iluminada, com muitos móveis coloridos da última estação. A vida corrida, não parando em sequer lugar, tais fatos faziam parte da sua rotina há anos, ele por si já havia se acostumado e conseguia fazer-se sentir em casa onde estivesse com quem estivesse, precisava disso ou então não conseguiria seguir com a carreira, e aquilo, aquilo era o que ele sempre havia esperado por ter, era seu sonho e sua jornada de vida, ele tinha o bastante.

Passou os olhos hesitante sobre o cômodo, nenhum sinal dele... Por que novamente? Aquele assunto tinha se dado por acabado, sim? Uma conversa longa e difícil foi o que julgou a solução mais pessoal a ser tomada. Como poderia dizer aquilo? Como explicar algo que internamente lhe machucava, lhe sangrava os nervos e a estabilidade? Não era difícil de compreender... Estava chegando aos trinta e as pessoas, elas estavam começando a perguntar por que razão estivera sozinho todos aqueles anos, afinal de contas era bonito, divertido, interessante e o seu detalhe mais soberbo, era famoso com uma banda de quebra. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Nova olhada e a porta da varanda estava entreaberta, a luz fraca vinda de fora entrava sorrateira pela fresta entre o portal e a parede, era ele. Sim, Pierre precisou de alguns passos para confirmar a visão da figura de costas lá fora.

O cabelo extremamente preto, a franja lhe caindo do lado direito da face até quase o queixo. Usava uma camisa com listras grossas – brancas e pretas, nessa ordem – de mangas longas, chegavam até acima de seu pulso o que não era tão difícil de fazer com qualquer outra roupa que tivesse em seu guarda-roupa, usava um tamanho pequeno e só comprava dos grandes. '_Nunca se sabe quando precisar, hm_?'

Podia ter dado um sorriso e tempos atrás sabia que seria retribuído com algo que nunca soube como explicar por que acontecera.

Pierre foi criado numa família tradicional, com seus costumes antiquados e suas manias esquecidas, agora estando aonde sempre almejou estar ele conseguia ver algo que com dezesseis anos não lhe era nítido á mente, ele fazia parte daquele grupo e precisava tê-lo feito para poder sair de onde estivera durante a infância e adolescência quase completa. Se não repudiasse tanto aquela cidade, pessoas, hábitos e opiniões talvez não tivesse a força que precisou para deixar tudo pra trás, e começar a realmente viver. A sua maneira, ao seu gosto, e com aquelas pessoas que estavam ao seu lado, pensando como tal. Seus amigos, e agora, companheiros de banda. Se não fosse como foi, não o teria conhecido...

Empurrou a porta com a palma da mão, tentando não fazer barulho alarmante, mas foi em vão. O homem ali encostado sob o peitoril do pequeno terraço virou um quarto da cabeça, olhando até ele sem expressão. Esperava sinceramente achá-lo chorando, talvez com raiva ou apenas calado, observando algo com atenção, como era de seu feitio, um de seus hábitos traiçoeiros que ficavam guardados na mente dele durante horas ao dia, e não foi sua surpresa, ao acertar na terceira opção.

"Phillippe".

Não houve resposta.

"Não seja infantil... Temos um show a fazer, não pode ficar ai".

"Não sou louco, sei disso".

Pierre respirou fundo uma, duas vezes. David não se virou, sequer olhou bem pra ele. Não queria ter que encará-lo e ter de fingir que estava tudo bem, que estava aceitando as circunstâncias de uma boa forma. Não era dos mais fortes ou estruturados, sempre – desde a escola – tinha se escondido atrás da máscara do palhaço, do mais engraçado, o que não faltava a qualquer que fosse a festa. As pessoas gostavam dele por isso, por ser divertido, por fazê-las rir. Não tinha o mesmo carisma de Pierre, não era tão bonito quanto, e não tinha escolhido ser daquela forma, não tinha decidido aquilo. Foi o modo mais prático que encontrou para não ficar sozinho. Ele tinha muito medo de ficar sozinho, um dia.

Pierre não sabia até que ponto podia se aproximar. As coisas pareciam intocáveis entre eles agora, como melhores amigos que não se vêem há décadas e por acaso se encontram numa esquina qualquer, na volta até em casa. Haviam compartilhado coisas incríveis, momentos que rangiam como algo pesado sobre o soalho de uma velha casa na memória de ambos, embora agora preenchidos com palavras de raiva, de dor, de traição. O que se podia dizer numa situação como aquela quando o que novamente ambos queriam era apenas esquecer-se do mundo em volta, do pensamento antigo de alguns que se fazem maioria. Como era possível não poderem viver suas vidas da forma que lhe conviesse sem serem criticados até os ossos, julgados e pintados como aberrações e doentes? Não era justo.

Não poderia voltar atrás, não seria certo com ela. Ela... Não tinha culpa de nada que estava acontecendo entre ele e David, não. Lachele era uma garota que conheceu numa festa em Los Angeles, há sete meses. Deram-se bem assim que começaram a falar um sobre o outro numa conversa cheia de drinks e sorrisos interessados, a forma com que se conheceram fora bastante comum, tinham amigos em comum que sabiam que Pierre estava solteiro há anos, Lachele era bonita e já tinha ouvido falar da banda dele, ficara interessada. Não se precisou de muito mais para que se cruzassem inocentemente e se sentissem como amigos de infância ao se falarem pela primeira vez.

Ele não contou nada a David de início. Eles tinham seus acordos pessoais e dentre eles havia o de que se para "manter a imagem" fosse preciso sair com outras pessoas, o fariam. E oras, fora apenas uma noite. Tinha que admitir que havia se divertido como há muito não fazia junto com ela, mas como já citado, fora apenas uma noite. Tudo podia ter corrido muito bem, mas algo o impulsionava a vê-la novamente. Era tão doce e divertida... E não o tratava como algum objeto de adoração extrema como algumas pessoas com quem convivia. Ela conseguia ser diferente, e de bônus extremamente atraente.

Não é preciso falar muito para entender o que aconteceu depois disso. Pierre e Lachele começaram a sair mais vezes, começaram a se conhecer melhor, a se gostar mais e a se parecer mais, surpresa seria se não começassem a namorar logo.

David sentiu imediatamente a diferença. Algo havia mudado, mas era muito cedo pra especificar problemas. Tinham acabado de começar uma turnê e aquilo deixava a todos estressados e cansados, mudanças nessa fase acontecem, mas são passageiras. Ao contrário do que muitos lhe diziam e do que os via dizer ele não era uma "garota". Nunca precisou falar fino ou se portar ridiculamente por causa da opção sexual, aquilo era forçar demais. Não tinha receio de gostar de homens e tinha suas dúvidas sobre o assunto, não havia se interessado por nenhum outro antes de Pierre – e nenhum depois dele. Novamente aquilo não tinha sido uma escolha sua, ele apenas se apaixonou.

Não o via com maus olhos, ou com maldade. Era algo tão puro, tão sincero. Como quando se tem um primeiro amor e sente-se tão leve que poderia voar ao estar com ele, tamanha a felicidade. Tudo parecia possível, e tudo parecia tão fácil, pois estavam **juntos**, e juntos iriam enfrentar o que fosse, porque acima de qualquer outra coisa, se amavam e aquilo era verdadeiro. David podia dizer com total certeza que ele tinha sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera na vida. Podia...

Pierre foi ficando distante, muito ocupado. Não atendia ligações e não conseguia responder as mensagens da secretária eletrônica porque sempre estava com sono demais para fazê-lo. Com a banda ele dava um jeito de trabalhar distante de David, bem, havia sido sempre assim. Chuck, Jeff e Sebastien não sabiam do que eles alimentavam um pelo o outro, pois era um segredo compartilhado apenas por ambos e assim ficou até a presente data. Aos poucos Pierre foi começando realmente a gostar de Lachele, e David... David não sabia.

Foi um extremo choque quando sentaram dois meses atrás no apartamento que costumavam dividir, algo estava completamente errado! E aquilo os estava machucando. Pierre foi claro. Não agüentava mais fingir que estava tudo bem, que as coisas entre eles eram às mesmas, em cerca de trinta minutos contou toda a história desde Los Angeles até os pensamentos sobre um futuro noivado.

Foi ali, depois de anos, aquela noite, que David voltou a chorar, como não o fazia desde o acidente de carro da irmã, mas não enquanto Pierre estava por perto, e não por fraqueza. Mas por dor. Não queria acreditar que parecia verdade até que conheceu a garota. Pierre relutou muito antes de Lachele quase implorar para conhecer o '_tão falado melhor amigo', _e por mais cortante que fosse aquilo, ao conhecê-la ele soube: Não era sua culpa. Aquilo tinha sido uma escolha de Pierre, apenas dele. Os dois cogitavam a possibilidade de assumirem o romance publicamente, antes de aquilo tudo acontecer, ou ao menos para os amigos mais próximos e ele mesmo temeroso aceitava mais essa posição do que o outro. Pierre sempre teve mais medo disso, ele sempre pareceu ter vergonha. Agora ficava tão claro... Era a vergonha que fazia com que ele não andasse perto a David na rua, era o medo que o fazia afastar o outro quando pensava em lhe beijar em algum lugar público, mesmo que vazio.

Pierre ficou calado por longos minutos aonde a respiração de David era levada pelo vento frio da noite paulista até seu rosto. Não era como se não o amasse mais, mas agora tinha um alguém a qual podia sair na rua, tirar fotos, passar mais tempo junto sem ter medo e sem pensar que de alguma forma estava fazendo algo errado, proibido... Sujo. Ele havia mudado.

"Phillippe...".

David fechou os olhos num movimento rápido ao ouvir a voz grave dele ressonando nos seus ouvidos. Cada parte do seu corpo sentia falta daquele homem ás suas costas, cada parte dele gritava por tê-lo novamente, por apenas podê-lo ouvir dizer que o amava e que aquilo era pra sempre, não importasse o quê viesse e o que acontecesse. Ele era **seu**.

Abriu os olhos, contemplando em seus atos silenciosos a vista pontilhada e iluminada da cidade, carros passavam sem cessar nas avenidas ao longe, e a voz alta e conjunta das pessoas que vieram vê-lo tocar fazia companhia aquela visão diante dos seus olhos e ouvidos. David virou e viu Pierre o encarando sério, mas sua testa não apontava nenhuma ruga como costumava fazer quando estava preocupado ou irritado, ele apenas estava esperando, estava tão diferente ao garoto de outrora...

Pierre sentiu o vento se mover apressado quando num movimento largo e firme David passou ao seu lado, sem encostar sequer no tecido da roupa que usava. O homem ficou parado, olhando pra onde o outro olhava antes, sem saber como seria agora e daqui em diante, pensando em todas as coisas que deveria ter dito. Em todas as coisas que nunca disse. Todas as coisas que quis dizer e por vezes gritar, mas fora covarde demais para tal. E agora, era tarde demais para tal. Tarde demais para os dois. Tarde demais para ele.

Foi o barulho de gritos e palmas que o acordou de seus pensamentos minutos depois, e foi o que o fez mudar a direção dos olhos e virar em seguida, fechando a porta da varanda com um clique baixo.

Tinha um show para fazer, e uma nova vida para construir. Um novo Pierre para ser.

--

_I never could have seen this far, I never could have seen this coming, it seems like my world's falling apart, yeah. Why is everything so hard? I don't think that I can deal with the things you said, it just won't go away. In a perfect world this could never happen, in a perfect world you'd still be here and it makes no sense, I could just pick up the pieces, but to you this means nothing, nothing at all. I used to think that I was strong, until the day it all went wrong. I think I need a miracle to make it through. _I wish that I could bring you back_, I wish that I could turn back time, 'Cuz I can't let go, I just can't find my way, without you I just can't find my way. _

_I don't know what I should do now, I don't know where I should go', I'm still here waiting for you, I'm lost when you're not around, __I need to hold on to you__, _I just can't let you go…


End file.
